


The Astral Legacy: Codex

by thatgaymerguyB



Series: Astral Legacy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anubis - Freeform, Codex - Freeform, Codex Entries, Daoran City Ships, Gen, Jadak'tora, Original work - Freeform, Other, nanotech armor, the astral legacy, the daora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaymerguyB/pseuds/thatgaymerguyB
Summary: A codex that I will continually update with lore and additional information about the story as I have it.  Short blurbs about different aspects of the story itself, such as the technology, and hierarchy of the Daora as they are featured in The Astral Legacy. May contain slight spoiler warnings in some cases.  I would recommend reading the story before the Codex.
Series: Astral Legacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647175
Kudos: 2





	1. The Daoran People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler free may lack context.

The Daora are a technologically advanced species of humanoid from Yaria, a tropical planet almost two hundred light years from Earth. They have been space-fairing for nearly a millennium. Their technological prowess had once taken them to several parts of the known galaxy and their civilization was once widespread because of it. Their use of technology has allowed them to develop advanced nanotech and artificial intelligence. Their crowning achievement was the successful cultivation of a sensory implant to further enhance the symbiotic relationship between the two. It is integrated into their central nervous system at a very young age which allows for greatly increased learning capacity and technological uplinks.

Physically, their complexion is varying shades of dark skin akin to humans of African decent some with a hue of purple about them due impart to their violet colored blood. Their skin contains less pores and often has a much smoother appearance than that of other humanoid species. Their hair is often coal shaded, thick and textured as is their facial hair which can change greatly with age. Their brows are tidied and thin. They yield violet eyes, with very large visibly dilated pupils, of different shades that fade as they age, that could be any where up to three hundred years. Though as they age, depending on lifestyle and care they give themselves they may be further augmented with technology to lengthen their lives. Though they resemble humans in terms of basic skeletal structure they have elongated features, their torso, arms, hands and fingers, while well proportioned, are longer than the human average and their ears come to a slight pointed tip. They often boast above average strength and agility with some members being well above that of any human. Running the length of their elongated bodies starting at the back of their neck is their family markings, a series of nerves and veins that run just below the surface of the skin and tie directly to the implant. These markings may illuminate during times of heightened emotion.

Emotionally, the Daora feel deeply and are often victim to high highs and low lows. The connections they form are never taken lightly and they are very forward with their feelings. Affection is shown openly in Daoran society and they do not often hide their true feelings. This results in strongly formed relationships between friends and colleagues. Sexuality in Daorans is similar to humans and while they do have male and female identities, they do not have a strict identification sexually as nonbinary or gender fluid individuals are common and widely accepted. "Same sex pairing" is not uncommon in Daoran society and all members are capable of reproduction.


	2. Augmented Neural Uplink and Biological Intigration System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Spoilers out of context.

The Augmented Neural Uplink and Biological Integration System, Anubis, is to date, the most advance artificial intelligence created by the Daoran people. Conceived and manufactured by the last unified leader of the Daora, Yailar, alongside a dual set of companion nanites. Anubis was created by the leader to protect his family and to preserve the archived information of Daoran society. Currently Anubis is assigned to and protects Yailar's son, Kershala.

The intelligence is housed in its core, a six-inch-long by one-and-a-half-inch metallic cylindrical housing with two lenses on either side. It is composed of materials that allow it to withstand extreme temperatures. A silent ionic thruster allows it full independent mobility. It is capable of independent learning based on its surrounding and contact through alien networks. Through its advanced linguistic protocols, it is competent in deciphering most languages. Additionally, it may utilize a private channel with any Daoran or speak openly if the situation requires.

Capable of extensive hacking it is fully equipped with an advanced cyber warfare suite. It is able to learn from or take control of anything that operates via remote network. No human technology is able to stop its ability to infiltrate. It may also remotely commandeer alien starships once their firewalls have been breached and Daoran vessels if requested.

By interfacing remotely to the implants of members of Yailar's family it acquires perceptual information based on the subjective experiences of the individual. This link can also be used to significantly enhance the processing power of the implant. While in certain controlled circumstances with full access to sensory information gathered through sensory systems, it may holographically recreate memories or scenarios. When linking with the nanites of Kershala's armor, it is able to analyze data on his physiology that can be used to initialize medical applications.

Through the use of archived information, it can create advanced holographic projections through the lenses on its frame. These can be used informatively, to display general information, tactical and/or strategic operations. For entertainment, able to recreate limited environments and visual effects. And defensively, holographic disguises or distractions may be utilized against lesser advanced enemies. Offensively, by emitting certain light patterns these lenses are able to stun most humanoids by overloading their nervous system.

Anubis was developed to be multipurpose and is highly adaptable. Its talent set may be ever evolving.


	3. Nanotech Armor Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Spoilers out of context.

The nanotech armor suit was created by Yailar alongside ANUBIS before the war exiled the Daora from their home planet several years ago. It was manufactured to be the ultimate protection for himself and his family in combat against the Shironian Empire. It is currently coded to Kershala, Yailar's oldest son.

The armor is made up of a varying number of nanites that when not in use are stored in the wearer's implant which also acts as the main method of control. In the event that the user is incapacitated the companion AI, ANUBIS, may remotely initiate certain functions. Using the implant, the wearer deploys the nanites at will and can control the concentration in specific locations across their body if more protection is required in specific instances. The nanites were designed to be fully self-sufficient and are self-replicating. During times of rest they can recharge and repair themselves. However, the self repair process is slower in the absence of an external source of energy.

The nanites in the armor can operate as a single collective unit or migrate across the body individually. This expands their ability to protect the user but will cause the nanites to fail easier as they do not maintain cohesion with their counterparts. The armor offers heavy protection against concussive events though the user may still feel the impact of such attacks depending on the integrity of the nanites themselves and the force used against them. After an excessive amount of punishment, the armor will become penetrable. Protection against energy weapons is sufficient but will cause the nanites to lose power quicker therefore close combat is favourable. The armor can also act as an environmental suit shielding the wearer from extreme temperatures, though their protection is more reliable against heat than cold.

The nanites which specifically make up the helmet are independent from those that protect the body and may be deployed separately. Because of their increased memory capacity and processing power, they perform a variety functions for the user that can be applicable to unique scenarios. However, the nanites cannot perform operations outside of their designated function unless the user is familiar with the procedure. For example, to perform a complex surgery the user would have to be familiar with medical expertise required.

As a result of a strong knowledge base by the user, its physical parameters and general applications can be expanded in several ways. In addition to full color customization by the user the nanites have a limited medical application and can be used to enter the body to repair damage. Because they are not specialized as the medical nanites used in Daoran medicine, they may require a longer period of time to complete these tasks and the work may leave the tissue scarred or disfigured.

In combat the armor has several capabilities to draw on. Using the nanites energy absorption matrix the suit can pull electromagnetic energy from a planets atmosphere to be released later in the form of a concussive blast. The time this attack will take and the intensity of it will vary from planet to planet and may not always be reliable. The nanites in the armor also have a gravitic-control actuator that can help the user perform mid-air direction changes or assist them in a higher jump. The suit may also deconstruct certain weapons and store them for later use, the radeeko explosive weapon being the most prominent example of this. The nanites themselves may also form certain melee weapons depending on how the user's creativity. This includes, but is not limited to, daggers, swords and/or glaives.

Additionally, the suit is equipped with a full tactile and visual interface so the user can see and feel as normal while it is active. The nanites will sense the user's emotional connections to those around them and respond accordingly. This may manifest in the texture of the armor itself or the appearance may sometimes alter with little explanation.


	4. The Jadak'tora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers.

The Jadak'tora is the process in which a Daoran telepathically initiates the sharing of memories and experiences with another Daora. The implant, while not required for the connection reinforces it by making the process easier and clearer. It is initiated by touching one's hand to the implant of the transmitting Daoran.

All Daora are capable of performing a Jadak'tora but not all species the Daora have come into contact with may share in the process. In fact, in the hands of an amateur the process can be quite dangerous to the receiver, resulting in damage to the nervous system and motor function of the individual. It is recommended that inexperienced transmitters practise with less complex memories in shorter sessions to become more proficient. Lack of experience can result in the information being unclear and jumbled. The more an individual initiates Jadak'tora the clearer the information will become.

The Jadak'tora has primarily been used in the past as a teaching tool, helping to train both scholars and warriors. It is commonly used to show children or other family members memories of lost loved ones and parents. While it has also been used in the past as a form of information extraction, this is no longer commonplace.

Jadak'tora is initiated by the transmitter who focuses their thoughts through a short period of meditation, the receiver then places a hand behind the ear where the implant is located. The transmitter's markings will glow as they meditate and begin transmitting their thoughts to the receiver. In two Daorans, the receiver's markings will also glow as the information is received. In other species the feeling of the skin along their outreached arm tingling is common and sometimes pressure on the head has been reported.

Once the connection is formed, the transmitter must concentrate on the memory they wish to relay to the receiver, who will then begin to see and relive the memory. The receiver will relive the memory as if it is their own often in a notably short period of time, usually in a manor of minutes. The receiver will also experience the full-on emotional range of the memory. This can sometimes be quite troubling if the memory was particularly traumatizing for the transmitter. An experienced transmitter may block some of the emotional range from reaching the receiver, but this often defeats the purpose of sharing it to begin with.

In two experienced transmitters information and multiple memories can be shared back and forth for extended periods of time. Some of the longest sessions between elders have gone for as long as twelve hours.


	5. Daoran City Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Spoilers

The Daoran City Ships are space station-sized star ships that, at their biggest, are fifteen kilometers long, ten kilometers high and seven kilometers across and can carry between eighty thousand and one hundred fifty thousand people. They house three or four wards, depending on design, that contain up to four thousand five hundred living spaces, a docking bay for a maximum of ten smaller vessels, medical wards, and commercial districts, as well as an embassy. In addition to the apartment-like living spaces they house entire city structures with capacity for more living quarters.

As of the exodus from the home world there were only four of these ships in operation, the Typhonus, the Ataria, the Neytiri and the Ajaal. Of these, the Typhonus is the oldest and largest, and currently the only one still in operation. The Ataria fell victim to the Shirona Arktora shortly after the Daoran home world was taken, the Neytiri and Ajaal have not been heard from and are presumed lost.

All operations on a City Ship are controlled via the operations room often located close to the AI core. Each City Ship houses an artificial intelligence that is integrated with all systems; the AI are essential to assist the crew of the ship in maintenance and security as they are too vast to run strictly on manpower alone. The ships were made to travel large distances and for long periods of time and are therefore, capable of maintaining faster than light speeds for years at a time if necessary, without the need to stop. They produce their own energy via an internal fusion core that feeds off the main engine core.

Due to their size, in combat they suffer from limited maneuverability but make up for it with heavy defensive barriers and armor. Weapons, while they take some time to bring online and targeting calibrations sometimes can be a challenge, are immensely powerful and can sheer most smaller ships in half. To supplement their defensive capability, they house a small fleet of fighters that are primarily controlled with the Daoran implants and supported by the AI.

Prewar, the City Ships were used as transport for diplomats and dignitaries aside from those that lived comfortably on the ships. The ships simulate the tropical climate found on Yaria, and therefore, they were often considered to be the lap of luxury. The ships housed a thriving economy and were often home to many other species as well as the Daorans that contributed to these economic paradises. However, once the Daoran's were forcibly removed from their planet these ships were repurposed as homes for what was left of the Daoran people. Unfortunately, in more recent years the majority of the other species that inhabited the ships had been asked to emigrate to accommodate for the struggling Daoran populace.


End file.
